Scooby Doo! and the Case of the Lima Heights Ghost
by Sean91
Summary: A ghost appears at a sports assembly at McKinley High, calling itself the Lima Heights Ghost.  Mystery Inc. is hired to solve the mystery of the Lima Heights Ghost.  Can the gang solve the mystery?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby-Doo or Glee. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio: Monday, December 4, 2010, 1:58 PM

The students of McKinley High were piling into the gym to watch the Winter sports assembly. All the bleachers were extended and the gym was decorated for the event. The sports teams were already seated at the bleachers, including the football team.

Dancing at the foot of the bleachers were fifteen Cheerios, McKinley High's cheerleaders. Among them was Santana, Brittany, and Quinn, working hard to make everybody excited. Brittany was high-fiving every single person that dared to pass her. Some of the other Cheerios began to do the same thing too.

In less than three minutes, at least two-third of the bleachers were already full. There were still large lines at both entrances consisting of students waiting to enter.

The clocks on both ends of the gym read 1:58 PM. The assembly was due to begin at 2PM sharp. Classes were shortened to allow the hour-long event to take place during the final hour of the regular school day. As the seconds ticked away, the lines at the entrances shortened as students found their way in and into their seats.

By the time the bell rang at 2:00, the gym was full. The students fell silent, waiting for Principal Figgins to enter and begin the assembly.

After a few seconds, Principal Figgins entered the gym. One of the Cheerios handed him a microphone.

"Good afternoon McKinley High," said Figgins.

The crowd roared in excitement. The Cheerios waved their pom poms.

"You guys are very excited. Welcome to the annual Winter sports assembly. Now, as you might already know, the football season has been extended this year. Might I present the mighty McKinley Titans and their coach Shannon Beiste," said Figgins.

The crowd screamed in excitement as the band began to play and the football players, including Artie, Mike, Puck, and Finn jump their way to the center of the gym. Coach Beiste followed them and took the microphone from Figgins. The crowd fell silent once again.

"We're happy that the football season has been extended this year. It will hopefully allow us to win more games. We've only lost twice this year, which is pretty good. I hope our team will be able to go to the championship game in February. Go Titans!" said Beiste.

The crowd and band both erupted into excitement as the football team and their coach sat back down on the bleachers.

"And now, I'd like to present the basketball team and their coach Richard Pierce," said Figgins.

The crowd once again erupted as the basketball team and their coach walked to the center of the gym. Brittany waved at the coach.

"Thank you, it's exciting to be the coach of a winning basketball team. I believe that I speak for the whole team when I say to hell with worrying about winning and losing. Playing any kind of sport is all about having fun. We won our first game last week against the Coolsville Cougars down at Coolsville High. I hope this season goes well and we make it all the way and win the championship game. Oh, and for those of you who don't know, I'm Brittany Pierce's father. I'm sure that most of you know her, she's the tall blond-haired Cheerio. Well, that's all I have to say," said Coach Pierce.

The basketball team and Coach Pierce made their way back to the bleachers and sat down. The noise soon died down again.

"And now, may I present the five-time national champions, the Cheerios!" exclaimed Figgins.

The crowd literally screamed as the Cheerios made their way to the center of the gym. They began to jump and cheer, causing the crowd to go wild. After two minutes, they formed a pyramid.

"Aren't the Cheerios good or what! Now, I am happy to present their coach, the legendary Sue Sylvester!" exclaimed Figgins.

Only a few claps were heard as Sue made her way to the center of the gym. The students and staff alike feared Sue Sylvester. She grabbed the microphone from Figgins.

"Do I cause all that fear. Guys, I'm an internationally ranked cheerleading coach!" yelled Sue.

More silence erupted from the crowd.

"Will mentioning the Cheerios make you guys excited!" yelled Sue.

The crowd began to cheer excitedly.

"Now, that's more like it you hyenas! Now that I've got the attention of all six hundred and fifty of you, the Cheerios have won Nationals for five consecutive years and are the favorite to win this year. Give it up for my Cheerios!" said Sue.

The crowd roared in excitement as the Cheerios sat down at the foot of the bleachers. Sue left the gym in a hurry.

"And now, before we present the hockey team, may I be pleased to inform you that New Directions will perform for us as the basketball team does a few stunts for us..."

Suddenly, the lights went out and the students screamed in panic. A few moments later, a ghost appeared in the gym, causing terror. The ghost laughed a creepy, evil laugh.

"Wwwwhaat's going on!" screamed Brittany.

"Go away ghost before you force me to go all Lima Heights on you!" yelled Santana.

"Shut up you useless brats! As for all of you students and staff of McKinley High, here's a warning. The Glee Club will be disbanded permanently or else you will all suffer the wrath of the Lima Heights Ghost," said the ghost, laughing like a maniac.

The students ran out of the gym and for the closest exit. The glee club and the Cheerios ran out to the main parking lot. Will Schuester, the glee club director, was close behind. Sue was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell is going on Mr. Schue?" asked Mercedes. She and the rest of the group were scared.

"I, I honestly d-don't know," said Will, who was obviously scared.

"This is not one of Sue Sylvester's tricks. She would never go this far, she told us at the beginning of the school year," said one of the Cheerios.

"Yeah, this is totally not Sue's idea," said Brittany.

"Did you see that ghost! It threatened to go all Lima Heights on us! I thought I was the only one who could do that in this school!" cried Santana.

"I'm going back in there and go all Death Star on that stupid ghost!" yelled Puck.

Puck tried to run back towards the school, but Mercedes, Kurt, and Finn held him back.

"Studies show that fighting is useless against ghosts Puckerman. What are we going to do Mr. Schue?" said Rachel.

"I know of a group of teenage mystery solvers called Mystery Incorporated. I'll call them tonight. They know how to deal with this kind of thing," said Will.

"And what if they fail?" asked Brittany.

"They won't fail Brittany. They're the best detectives in the state of Ohio," said Will.

* * *

><p>The Lima Heights Ghost is a tough one for sure. Will's sure quick enough to hire Mystery Inc. to solve the case. Chapter 2 will be up shortly.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2, it starts with Shaggy and Scooby eating dinner and watching a newscast. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Coolsville, Ohio, 20 miles southwest of Lima

Shaggy and Scooby were in their basement with several bags of chips, two boxes of crackers, and several boxes of Scooby Snacks. There were also plenty of breadsticks. The television was tuned to the evening news.

"Hey Scoob, it's like another night to just sit back and eat all we want," said Shaggy. He stuffed a few chips in his mouth.

"Reah Rhaggy," said Scooby.

"Like it's always fun when we go to Breadstix. They allow us to take home our own breadsticks. I wish that I could like find a girl who loves breadsticks like you and I buddy old pal," said Shaggy.

"Rot a rirl," said Scooby.

"What's wrong Scooby Doo?" asked Shaggy.

"Rothing," said Scooby.

"Well, dig in," said Shaggy. He took a few breadsticks.

"Ralright," said Scooby.

The Great Dane took the breadsticks from Shaggy and ate them.

"Scooby," said Shaggy. He was annoyed that Scooby ate his breadsticks.

"How about a pack of crackers," said Shaggy.

Shaggy took a pack of crackers and started to eat them. Five minutes later, he finished the pack. Scooby did the same thing and ate a pack of crackers in less than a minute.

"Like seriously, how can you eat that pack faster than I can?" asked Shaggy.

"I ron't know," said Scooby.

Just then, something important came on the television:

"And now get this, a ghost appeared at a sports assembly at McKinley High in Lima this afternoon. According to our information, this ghost threatened to go all Lima Heights on the students and staff of the school unless their Glee Club was disbanded once and for all. Local authorities say that they can do nothing about this ghost. And now we go to Sue's Corner. Sue, take it away."

"Zoinks! That is one mean ghost!" shouted Shaggy.

"Reah," said Scooby.

"Thanks Rod. You know that ghosts appear everywhere, especially during Halloween. You see them in movies, cemetaries, and now public schools. Let me tell you something. There is no such thing as ghosts. The ghosts you see in cemetaries are either people in masks or computer-generated imagery. There must be somebody behind the mystery of the Lima Heights Ghost. And that's how Sue C's it, Rod."

"Thank you Sue, you're the unmasker of ghosts. Stay tuned, we'll be right back."

"Rhat Rhost is even rore reepy now," said Scooby.

"The Lima Heights Ghost. Zoinks!" said Shaggy.

Several minutes later, Fred, Daphne, and Velma knocked on the door. There was no mistaking their familiar clothes. Shaggy got up answered it.

"Did you see the news you guys?" asked Velma.

"There's a ghost haunting a high school there. It's called the Lima Heights Ghost," said Shaggy.

"The Lima Heights Ghost, what does that mean?" asked Daphne. She was confused as to what Lima Heights meant.

"Lima Heights used to be a neighborhood in Lima that was full of gangs and violence until the late 1990's. Crime dropped greatly after the Lima Heights gang was arrested and thrown in jail. A ghost is now haunting McKinley High School," said Velma.

"Why would a ghost haunt a high school?" exclaimed Daphne. She rolled her eyes in confusion.

"Maybe for treasure," said Shaggy, remembering their very first case over two years ago.

"According to the news, the ghost wants the glee club disbanded or else anybody who goes into that school will suffer," said Velma.

"I got a call from Will Schuester, their Glee Club director. He wants us to investigate and solve the mystery. He wants us to talk to the Glee Club tomorrow," said Fred.

"I always wanted to meet Will Schuester and their cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester," said Daphne.

"Lima's about twenty miles northeast of here. I've got money for a motel for us. Let's head to the Mystery Machine," said Fred.

The gang got into the Mystery Machine and they headed to Lima. The gang was having a blast. The rides in the Mystery Machine were very fun and unforgettable.

"Maybe I can find a girl I can share my breadsticks with," said Shaggy excitedly.

Shaggy really wanted a girl that had the same craving for food as he did. There weren't many girls like that. But, there was at least one girl in Lima that loved breadsticks. The cargo area of the Mystery Machine was full of breadsticks.

"Oh please, I don't think any of the girls there will share breadsticks with you," said Velma.

"There's bound to be at least one girl there that will love to eat with me," said Shaggy.

"Awww," said Daphne. She thought it was sweet that Shaggy wanted to date a girl.

"Not you Daph," said Shaggy.

"I know. I do really hope you guys find somebody," said Daphne.

"So do I," said Fred.

"Roh boy," said Scooby.

"Like let's just enjoy the breadsticks," said Shaggy.

He grabbed a breadstick only to realize that Scooby ate all the breadsticks. Shaggy couldn't believe it. The van was stuffed in breadsticks and the Great Dane ate all of them.

"Scoob, those were to last for the whole night," said Shaggy.

"Rorry," replied Scooby.

"Scooby's going to need that extra food to help keep him warm," said Fred.

"Like I'm going to Breadstix once we get to Lima," replied Shaggy.

After nearly thirty minutes they arrived in Lima. Soon, they parked at a motel and checked in.

"We'll start searching the school tomorrow," said Fred.

"Sounds neat Fred, but Scoob and I need to grab a bite to eat," said Shaggy.

"There's a Breadstix across the street. Don't eat too much," said Fred.

"Like don't worry, we won't," said Shaggy.

Shaggy and Scooby walked across the street to Breadstix. They entered the restaurant. They noticed a couple of pretty cheerleaders, Santana and Brittany.

"Like let's sit near them," said Shaggy.

"Rokay," said Scooby.

They walked past Santana and Brittany. Unfortunately, Scooby noticed the breadsticks Santana had and ate them. Santana glared at the Great Dane.

"Hey!" shouted Santana.

"Rorry, rouldn't help myself," said Scooby.

"Oh please, a talking dog," said Santana. She rolled her eyes at the Great Dane as he sat in the booth in front of her with Shaggy.

"Awww, that dog's cute," said Brittany.

"But he ate my breadsticks," said Santana.

"What is the waitress doing with all those breadsticks?" asked Brittany.

The waitress was carrying two large bowls of breadsticks.

"She's handing them to that mutt and his friend. I wants my breadsticks back," said Santana.

She got up and marched to the next booth and noticed the cowardly teen and his dog eating like crazy. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Do you guys just eat all day or what?" asked Santana.

"Eating is what Scoob and I do best," replied Shaggy.

"What about my breadsticks?" asked Santana angrily.

"Uh, Scoob, did you like by any chance, eat any breadsticks belonging to the girl standing next to us?" asked Shaggy.

"I saw him do it!" yelled Santana.

"Oh boy Scoob," Shaggy.

"I rouldn't relp it," said Scooby.

"Sorry lady. My dog tends to eat anything he sees. I'll order you another bowl of breadsticks," said Shaggy.

"I wants as many breadsticks as I can have," said Santana.

Shaggy managed to flag down the waitress.

"Like how about a bowl of breadsticks for my friend," said Shaggy.

"Sure," said the waitress as she left.

"You better keep your eye on that mutt or else you and I are going to have words. Oh, and thanks for the breadsticks," replied Santana.

"Like no problem," said Shaggy.

Santana rolled her eyes at Shaggy. She didn't understand why he said like so often or why he dressed like a hippie. After she got her bowl of breadsticks, she went back to her booth and sat down.

Fifteen minutes later, the waitress served two plates of spaghetti and meatballs to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Thanks," said Shaggy.

"Just let me know if you want more," said the waitress before she left.

"This spaghetti sure looks delicious Scoob," said Shaggy.

"Reah," said Scooby.

They started to eat their food. The duo were having the time of their life eating their spaghetti. They were oblivious to what was around them.

The next day, the gang went to McKinley High to investigate. They walked into the principal's office.

"Hello Principal Figgins, we're Mystery Inc.," said Fred.

"Ah, Mystery Inc., I heard that Will Schuester hired you to solve the mystery of the Lima Heights Ghost," said Figgins.

"Don't worry Figgins, we'll get to the bottom of the case," said Fred.

"Well, good luck to you all and here are your visitor's passes. Will Schuester is in the choir room right now coaching glee club," said Figgins.

Figgins handed them four visitor's passes. The gang put the passes on their shirts before leaving the principal's office and headed to the choir room.

"Oh, guys, look who's here," said Will. He gestured towards the gang.

"Mr. Schue, are they your family?" asked Brittany.

"Ramily, where?" asked Scooby.

"They're Mystery Incorporated. They've come to solve the mystery. If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to them," said Will.

Will gestured to them to follow him into his office.

"Guys, there has been some strange things going on ever since the glee club won sectionals. I have received threats that the glee club be disbanded or else. I suspect that it is the ghost that sent me those threats," said Will.

"Why do you think that is was the ghost that sent you those threats?" asked Velma.

"What the ghost said at the sports assembly yesterday sounded almost exactly like the threats that I've been getting for the past week," replied Will.

"Don't worry Mr. Schuester, we'll get to the bottom of this," replied Fred.

The gang left Will's office and walked down the hallway for a few seconds before Fred stopped them. Everybody knew what was going to happen.

"Let's split up and search for clue..."

Fred was interrupted by a janitor who had stopped to talk to them.

"I warn you guys to leave at once. The Lima Heights Ghost will not be happy that there are visitors around," warned the janitor.

"Like who are you?" asked Shaggy.

"I'm Armando Lopez, one of the janitors. Leave McKinley High while you can," he said.

"We're here to capture that ghost," replied Fred.

"The Lima Heights Ghost is pretty tricky to catch. I tried to catch him before he could leave," said Armando.

With that, Armando left.

"Jeepers, looks like we'll never catch the ghost," said Daphne.

"We've still got to talk to Sue Sylvester," said Fred.

"Like, she teaches at this school?" asked Shaggy.

"She's the coach of the cheerleading squad. Her squad is called the Cheerios," said Velma.

"But we don't know where her office is," said Daphne.

"There's one of the Cheerios. She must know where her office is," said Velma.

The gang noticed a tall blond-haired Cheerio walking in their direction. It was Brittany. Velma waved at her.

"Oh, you're the Mystery Inc. gang," said Brittany.

"We don't know where Sue Sylvester's office is, can you show us where it is?" asked Daphne.

"Sure, follow me," said Brittany.

The gang followed the tall blond-haired cheerleader down the corridor and into an office full of cheerleading trophies.

"Hello Brittany, I see you brought Mystery Inc. with you," said Sue.

"Coach Sylvester, they wanted to talk to you," said Brittany.

"I was thinking of that," said Sue.

Brittany left the office. Sue closed the door behind her.

"I'm assuming you want to know about the Lima Height Ghost?" asked Sue.

"Like we know enough already about the ghost," said Shaggy. He was clearly scared.

"Oh quit being a scaredy cat. The ghost isn't real. It's just a man in a mask. And I know who is behind the mystery. One Armando Lopez, the cousin of one of my Cheerios, Santana Lopez. He really hates Glee, well I sort of too, but I wouldn't disband the club by dressing up as a ghost.

"Wait a minute, you hate glee?" asked Velma in disbelief.

"Ever since last September when Figgins cut my dry-cleaning budget for new costumes for the glee club, I tried to disband the club on multiple occasions, but I never succeeded. I only tried once this year to disband the club and it too failed," replied Sue.

The gang looked at each other when Sue said that she had tried to disband Glee. Maybe she was the Lima Heights Ghost, but they didn't have enough proof yet to know if she or somebody else was the ghost.

"So, you say that you are not the ghost, but you are trying to disband the glee club?" asked Daphne.

"I am no longer interested in disbanding Glee, but I do hate their instructor, Will Schuester. He puts enormous amounts of product in his hair," replied Sue.

"He only put a small amount of hairspray in his hair as far as I saw," said Daphne.

"You didn't see the size of the bottles..." Sue said but was interrupted by Shaggy.

"Like stop insulting Will's hair. It's disgusting."

"Reah," said Scooby.

"When can we talk to Santana?" asked Fred.

"I can ask her to come here after the current class is over. Anyway, I have to teach PE next period anyway, so try not to break anything!" said Sue.

"That sounds good," said Fred.

They had a suspicion that Sue was the Lima Heights Ghost. Maybe she would try to scare the gang off later on after school.

* * *

><p>Sue does seem like a good suspect due to her hatred of Will Schuester and the glee club. However, you'll have to wait for the latter chapters to find out who might be behind the mystery.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is going to be full of surprises, just read and find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

After class, Sue left the office shortly after Santana came in. The Latina was puzzled and rolled her eyes at the gang. She noticed Shaggy and Scooby and realized that they were the ones at Breadstix the previous night.

"So, why did Figgins tell me to come here?" asked Santana.

"Your coach has a suspicion that the janitor is the ghost. Is he your cousin as Sue Sylvester said?" asked Fred.

"Armando the janitor is my cousin. However, we don't get along very well. He always tries to pick arguments with me. He hates glee club as much as Coach Sylvester does, but I wouldn't be surprised if either of them turn up to be the ghost. Beyond that, I have nothing else about the mystery," replied Santana.

The Latina wanted to roll her eyes, but she thought that it would make them suspicious of her. She just smiled weakly at the gang.

"Santana, like you were the girl at Breadstix last night," said Shaggy.

"That's right hippie-face," said Santana.

"You looked like you love breadsticks. So does Scooby and I," said Shaggy.

"Shaggy," said Velma disapprovingly.

"Let her talk to Shaggy," said Daphne.

"I noticed that," said Santana.

The Latina rolled her eyes at Shaggy. Just then, the bell rang, signalling the start of class. Santana was going to be tardy and she knew that was going to happen. But, Figgins wrote her a late pass so she woudn't get in trouble.

"I always wanted a companion to eat breadsticks with me. Would you want to go to Breadstix with me after this mystery is solved?" asked Shaggy.

Santana wondered why Shaggy asked her out. He wasn't her type. He said like a lot and dressed like a hippie from the 1960's. But, she has made friends with people she didn't expect, such as Brittany. She could still become friends with Shaggy and Scooby even though she may not see them in person very often.

"Sure, but can we go as friends?" asked Santana.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," said Shaggy.

"I really do need to get to class, Figgins wrote me a late pass as he knew that I would be late to class. If there is anything I can do to help, just ask Principal Figgins," said Santana.

"Bye Santana," said Shaggy.

"Bye. What's your name anyway?" asked Santana.

"My name's Shaggy," replied Shaggy.

"Duh, I didn't read the nametag. Well, I'll see you around Shaggy," said Santana.

The Latina left the office after waving goodbye to the gang. The gang now had two suspects, Sue, and Armando. It was equally likely that one of them was the ghost. But, they haven't found any clues yet. They knew that they would have to search the school after the end of classes and after-school activities to find clues and perhaps solve the mystery and capture the ghost.

"We haven't found any clues yet, but it seems like we have two suspects, Sue Sylvester and Armando Lopez," said Fred.

"We can't find any clues during class time. So I recommend that we return here tonight," said Velma.

"Did you say that we have to come back tonight?" asked a scared Shaggy.

"Velma's right gang. We can't find any clues while most of the student body and staff is here. We'll have to come back tonight to search the school," said Fred.

"I knew he was going to say that," said Shaggy.

"Reah," said Scooby.

"We'll have to talk to Figgins about this. Come on gang," said Fred.

The rest of the gang followed Fred out of Sue's office and back to the principal's office. They knew that going to the principal's office was normally a bad thing, but they were solving a mystery. Besides, Figgins needed to know what they found out so far.

After a few minutes of waiting they were called into Figgins' office. Fred and Daphne sat down while Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma remained standing.

"So, what have you found out so far?" asked Figgins.

"Not much, except that we have two suspects, Sue Sylvester and Armando Lopez," said Fred.

"I might suggest that you guys come back tonight as it may be easier to search the school with the absense of the staff and students," suggested Figgins.

"I was thinking of that too," said Fred.

"Well, I am staying tonight as I have a lot of work to do here. The main entrance will be unlocked. Call me if you need anything else," said Figgins.

The principal handed the gang his business card. The gang thanked him and left the office and got back into the Mystery Machine. They just sat in the van and discussed the situation.

"Why does Figgins want to stay tonight?" asked Velma.

"I don't know, but that seems kind of suspicious," said Fred.

"He could be another suspect behind the mystery. Like the principal was the perpetrator in our first mystery," said Shaggy.

"Now we've got three suspects, Armando, Sue, and Figgins. Let's return after dark," said Fred.

Fred started the engine and drove the Mystery Machine away from McKinley High. They had three suspects, but no clues yet. It was starting to become weird. It will start to fall in place sooner or later.

After darkness fell, the gang returned to McKinley High. They walked up to the main entrance and like Figgins said earlier, it was unlocked. They walked into the school.

"Let's split up and search for clues. Daphne, Velma, and I will search the basement. Shaggy and Scooby, you search this floor," said Fred.

Fred, Daphne, and Velma left and were soon out of sight. Shaggy and Scooby were slightly scared.

"It's creepy here at night isn't it Scoob?" asked Shaggy.

"reah, really reepy," replied the Great Dane.

"You heard Fred, let's search this level for clues," said Shaggy.

Shaggy and Scooby walked down the hallways and so far found nothing. They searched several classrooms with no luck. They failed to notice a pair of girls, Santana and Brittany, snooping around for clues as well.

Suddenly, the Lima Heights ghost appeared behind Shaggy and Scooby. They didn't notice the ghost at first.

"Scoob, turn off the light," said Shaggy.

"That wasn't me," said Scooby.

"If it wasn't you then who was?" asked Shaggy.

The cowardly teen turned around and saw the ghost. He was scared out of his wits.

"Hahaha. The Lima Heights Ghost doesn't like people snooping around," said the ghost.

"Zoinks! It's the Lima Heights Ghost! RUN!" shouted Shaggy.

Shaggy and Scooby ran out of the classroom with superhuman speed. The ghost chased them down the hallways.

"Quick Scoob, in here," said Shaggy.

They ran into another empty classroom and closed the door quickly before the ghost could enter. They heard the ghost curse and float off somewhere.

"Like that was close Scoob," said Shaggy.

"Reah," said Shaggy.

Suddenly, a hand touched Shaggy. Shaggy didn't know who that could be. It was too dark to find out who was touching him.

"Like Zoinks!" shouted Shaggy.

"Oh please, calm down Shaggy," said the voice of Santana.

"Is that you Santana?" asked Shaggy.

"Who else could it be. Could you turn on the lights Britt," said Santana.

The lights turned on a moment later to reveal Shaggy and Scooby inside the classroom with Brittany and Santana. Shaggy was puzzled why the two girls were still at the school this late.

"Like what are you two doing here this late?" asked Shaggy.

"Britt wanted to find out who the ghost was," said Santana.

The Latina took her hand off of Shaggy's shoulder and Shaggy calmed down.

"I thought that the more people working on this mystery, the greater chance it would be solved," said Brittany.

"We were lucky that ghost didn't skin us alive," said a scared Shaggy.

"Are you this scared when you solve mysteries?" asked Santana. She rolled her eyes at Shaggy.

"In truth, yes. But we eat Scooby Snacks to help keep us calm," said Shaggy.

"Aren't those the treats that Lord Tubbington keeps eating?" asked Brittany.

Meanwhile, Velma, Daphne, and Fred were searching the basement. Velma found something interesting in the janitor's office.

"Fred, Daphne, over here!" called Velma

Fred and Daphne walked into the janitor's office to see what Velma wanted. Velma handed them a book about the old Lima Heights gang.

"This is a book about the Lima Heights gang. Look here. According to the book, it says that the Lima Heights Ghost would return if the gang is arrested or killed," said Velma.

"That sounds kind of spooky. Why would the ghost return this long after the Lima Heights gang was arrested?" asked Daphne.

"That beats me. Maybe Sue Sylvester was right. The ghost seems like a fake after all. The book says that the Lima Heights Ghost would return at the turn of the 21st century," replied Velma.

The gang read the pages which said that if the Lima Heights gang was ever arrested, the Lima Heights ghost would return in December of 1999 to haunt the entire town. Yet, this made is seem even more likely that the ghost was fake. From what they heard, the ghost only haunted McKinley High. It started to make sense for the gang.

"This ghost is definitely a fake. But, we still have no idea who could be behind the mystery. We need to check up on Shaggy and Scooby before we check Sue Sylvester's office," said Fred.

Fred, Daphne, and Velma headed upstairs and searched for Shaggy and Scooby. But, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe the ghost captured Shaggy and Scooby," said Daphne.

"That could be a possibility. Let's just keep an eye out for Shaggy and Scooby. If that ghost comes, run outside," said Fred.

In the meantime Shaggy and Scooby were still in the classroom with Santana and Brittany.

"Well, we need to find the others," said Shaggy.

"We'll go with you guys," said Santana.

"Okay," said Shaggy.

They left the classroom and searched the hallways and eventually found Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Shaggy and Scooby were relieved to see them.

"We were starting to wonder if the ghost captured you guys," said Fred.

"Like we saw the ghost! It seemed to glow and was floating," exclaimed Shaggy.

"Did you say that the ghost was floating?" asked Velma.

"Yes," replied a scared Shaggy.

"I saw containers of helium down in the janitor's office. What would a janitor want to do with helium?" said Daphne.

"Maybe it is to make the ghost fly," said Velma.

"What are they doing here?" asked Fred.

"I wanted to help solve the mystery," said Brittany.

"I tried to talk her out of it," said Santana.

"Just stay with us. We still need to check out Sue's office," said Fred.

The gang along with Brittany and Santana headed to Sue's office to search for clues. They searched the office and found nothing out of the ordinary. However, they failed to notice the Lima Heights Ghost heading towards the office.

"Well, it looks like Sue has had nothing to do with the Lima Heights Ghost after all. We still need to check Figgins' office and maybe even Will Schuester's office," said Fred.

"Aha!" said a creepy voice behind them.

The gang turned around and came face to face with the Lima Heights Ghost. It looked like it came straight out of a nightmare.

"So you kids have decided to snoop around and have decided to recruit two Cheerios to help you. I'm about to go all Lima Height on you!" said the ghost.

"Run!" shouted Fred.

They all ran out of the office. Shaggy and Scooby ran towards the auditorium. Santana and Brittany headed in that direction too. Fred, Daphne, and Velma ran upstairs.

The ghost didn't know where the gang went, so it decided to search room by room. Soon, the ghost entered the auditorium and was met by Shaggy and Scooby on the stage disguised as Broadway stars. A spotlight immediately turned on and the ghost sat down in one of the seats of the vast auditorium.

"Like welcome to Shaggy's first Broadway play, Eat Like Crazy," announced Shaggy.

Scooby got out a gourmet consisting of breadsticks, pizza, hamburgers, and french fries. They started to dine in.

"You know what buddy, this is like the best meal that I ever had," said Shaggy.

"You can say that," said Santana, who appeared on stage with Brittany.

The two girls were unable to find any disguises, so they were just wearing lingerie. They looked very sexy. They walked up to Shaggy and Scooby and started to eat as well.

"I love these breadsticks. They are so much better than those at the 'Stix," said Santana.

"Like totally San. Do you want to make out with me Shaggy?" asked Brittany.

"I'd love to make out," said Shaggy.

He started to kiss Brittany. Soon, their tongues were fighting for dominance. But, the ghost was not pleased.

"This play sucks!" yelled the ghost.

"Mr. Lima Heights Ghost, we're not done with the play. There's about another hour to go," said Santana.

She rolled her eyes at the ghost, who was now getting jealous of Shaggy and Brittany. Brittany and Shaggy soon stopped kissing.

"We need a volunteer for what happens next. I nominate you Mr. Lima Heights Ghost, come on down and dine with us," said Shaggy.

The ghost make his way onto the stage. Shaggy and Santana pelt the ghost with pizza and french fries. The ghost roared in fury.

"NOBODY DARES TO PULL A PRANK ON THE LIMA HEIGHTS GHOST!" yelled the ghost.

"Run for it!" shouted Santana.

Shaggy grabbed a suitcase before they ran out of the auditorium. They ran through the halls at breakneck speed.

Meanwhile, the ghost had found Velma, Fred, and Daphne and chased them out of the school. They were chased through the football field and the baseball field. They soon made it to the parking lot. They had lost the ghost, and Daphne. She was obviously captured and was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait a minute, Daphne's gone!" shouted Fred.

"The ghost must have captured her," said Velma.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany seem to be helping the gang out on the mystery. They certainly went through with Shaggy and Scooby's fake play. Chapter 4 will be up soon.<p> 


End file.
